User talk:Mech88
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff File:US Logo Medium.jpg You have recently uploaded a file, File:US Logo Medium.jpg, that does not have an adequate license tag. Please provide an appropriate tag. If you fail to do so, the image may be subject to immediate deletion: Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:68, Duodi, 22 Germinal CCXVIII Aconite I have to agree with the anonymous user who reported this page for vandalism; Aconite appears to have been made by you about a nation that was not yours in an attempt to harass or otherwise discredit the legitimate nation ruler. This is not tolerated here. I am giving you a very generous verbal warning, and I will ensure that if you commit any further transgressions, this will be considered to be a full warn when action is taken against you under our vandalism policy. Good day. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:68, Quartidi, 14 Prairial CCXVIII Style Also, please do not remove or related header templates, such as you recently did on LIFTS, when the articles in question still violate our Style Guidelines. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:70, Nonidi, 19 Prairial CCXVIII LIFTS Well, how much work you want to put into any given page is entirely up to you. Now, while the colored numbers used in your war statistics don't exactly abide by the Style Guidelines, they're not something I'm going to bother arguing for removal of. The biggest issues are the use of horizontal rules and extra-bold headings, both of which I've fixed in this edit (I also removed the style template). Now, while it's also covered in the Style guidelines—though again, I'm not going to be too fussy myself with it—you may wish to consider changing the lists you use to paragraph form, in order to make the article more encyclopedic. Let me know if you have any more questions, I'm here to help. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:28, Décadi, 20 Prairial CCXVIII